Surprise In A Snowstorm
by FringieDemigod
Summary: "Great. Because of you, we are now stuck in the middle of nowhere in Russia in a snowstorm…" Complained the redhead in Russian.


**Hello there, you. Here's a fluffy Clintasha story. The idea came to me at like 1 in the morning and it's 2 in the morning now... Oh good grace... Anyway, I do hope you would like this **

**By the way, I really don't own 1. the characters mentioned, they belong to Marvel and 2. the lyrics from the song "Lullaby" by Nickelback (It's a pretty good song, go listen to it)**

**Nat :3**

* * *

"See, Clint! I told you to hurry!" Yowled Natasha angrily, throwing a soft punch at her boyfriend. Clint caught her fist and opened his mouth to speak, but Natasha yanked her hand away from him and ventured further into the blinding snowstorm. Clint and her were out in Moscow for a mission when they ran into another bunch of mess that Clint got caught in. Worst than that, a snowstorm started out of nowhere and they are almost knee-deep in the snow with Natasha only in her usual cat suit and Clint his bow, quiver and arrows over his back with his typical uniform. And it was freezing. Extremely freezing. "Great. Because of you, we are now stuck in the middle of nowhere in Russia in a snowstorm…" Complained the redhead in Russian.

"Uh, Tasha?" Started the blonde. "What?" The woman whipped around, staring at Clint furiously. "See that?" Clint pointed into the snow. Natasha squinted and saw a wood-made cabin. It wasn't big, but obviously big enough for two. "Come on." She sighed, temporarily forgiving Clint and dragging him towards the cabin. Approaching the door, Natasha slowly opened it and peered inside, her gun at the ready. The cabin was a plain rectangle, no corners to hide behind or rooms to go into hiding. There were small piles of hay in one of the corners and besides that, the cabin was empty. Natasha opened the door wider for Clint to get in and he shut the door behind him.

Clint drew out a lighter from his pocket and gathered a few hay in the dim lighting; he was Hawkeye after all. He tore off a small fragment of his uniform that was fireproofed and placed it under the hay before lighting the pile. Natasha, on the other hand, gathered herself in the corner diagonal to the one with the hay and placed her chin in her knees, letting out a long sigh. Clint looked at her for a moment, and went over to sit in the corner closest to hers, not daring enough to provoke his girlfriend again. It was nothing but the cracking of fire until both of them opened their mouths together. "I'm sorry."

"Uh, y-you can go first." Quickly said Clint. Natasha nodded. "I'm sorry for yelling at you just now, it's wrong and it's not all your fault…" Admitted the assassin. "You?"

"Well, I'm sorry that I got us into this but I guess you forgive me?"

"…Yeah, of course."

The couple fell silent until the sound of teeth colliding with teeth was heard. "Natasha, are you cold?" Said Clint worriedly. "No, no, I'm fine…" Natasha looked away out of the small window in the wall to her left. The snow was still showering down to the ground, hitting the window so hard now that the small thuds could be heard. Clint, seizing the chance that Natasha was distracted, shifted closer to his girlfriend slowly. Natasha's emerald eyes reflected the white of the snow, making her eyes sparkle like real emeralds. _She's so beautiful_, thought the archer as he became closer and closer until he wrapped his arms around Natasha's shoulders. On reflex, the assassin threw a punch at Clint, who ducked quickly and she missed, hitting the wooden wall. "Geez, Clint, stop it." She whispered. The man smiled at her as she lean slowly into his chest, switching their position so that she was leaning into his unharmed shoulder. Clint cooperated with her, placing his arm around her waist once she stopped moving. The redhead literally purred into Clint's warm chest, lifting her hand to place it on his torso. "I knew you were cold." Chuckled Clint slightly. Natasha giggled a little as well, still staring half-idly out of the window.

"Clint?" She said about five minutes later.

"Mm hm?"

"I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Um…"

"Tasha, what is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

Clint froze, although his body was almost as frozen. "R-really?" He stammered. The redhead nodded swiftly, hoping that the news would sink in easily. "Oh my God…" Clint hit the back of his head gently on the wall, his grey eyes gazing pointlessly out the small of the window. "Clint…?" Natasha said nervously. The archer blinked a few times and looked at Natasha. His kind of frown gradually became a broad grin as he embraced his girlfriend tightly. Natasha opened her mouth in a yawn and that was when Clint remembered that they will be in the middle of nowhere for a very long while. "Don't worry, I'll get us out of here." Promised the blonde. Natasha nodded into his chest and closed her eyes tiredly. "Sing me something, Clint." Murmured Natasha. Clint thought for a while and started a song, singing softly to her.

_Well, I know the feeling_

_Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge_

_And there ain't no healing_

_From cutting yourself with the jagged edge_

_I'm telling you that, it's never that bad_

_Take it from someone who's been where you're at_

_Laid out on the floor_

_And you're not sure you can take this anymore_

_So just give it one more try to a lullaby_

_And turn this up on the radio_

_If you can hear me now_

_I'm reaching out_

_To let you know that you're not alone_

_And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell_

_'Cause I can't get you on the telephone_

_So just close your eyes_

_Oh, honey here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby_

_Well, everybody's hit the bottom_

_Everybody's been forgotten_

_When everybody's tired of being alone_

_Yeah, everybody's been abandoned_

_And left a little empty handed_

_So if you're out there barely hanging on..._

_Just give it one more try to a lullaby_

_And turn this up on the radio_

_If you can hear me now_

_I'm reaching out_

_To let you know that you're not alone_

_And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell_

_'Cause I can't get you on the telephone_

_So just close your eyes_

_Oh, honey here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby_

_Oh, honey here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby_

By the end of the song, Natasha had fallen asleep in his hold, cozy and comfortable. A faint sound found its way into Clint's earpiece and the man tensed up, still careful not to wake Natasha. "Agent Clint Barton, do you copy?" Phil Coulson's voice rang in the earpiece. "Thank Goodness, Phil! We got caught in a snowstorm. We found a little cabin to hide from it."

"Can I have some coordinates?" Asked Phil. Uh…" Clint anxiously checked his equipment. More than half were frozen bad and the remaining was currently not in his reach. "Hold on, we have one, the GPS in your quiver is telling us that you're about 20 miles from Moscow. Don't worry, agent, we'll have a quinjet coming for you two in no time." Assured Phil.

"Actually," laughed Clint, "it should be three of us."

* * *

**Aww, wasn't that adorable? (OMG here I go again...) Sorry if this one's short, it is, after all, a story written in the middle of the night. If any of you would like to know, that little girl who is currently in Natasha's belly will be in my upcoming story... You'll just have to wait...**


End file.
